The present invention relates to an armrest device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an armrest device for a chair or for a sofa.
A conventional chair has a fixed armrest which cannot be adjusted. Since the height of the users vary from one person to another person, the user may want to adjust the height of the chair in order to fit the height of the user. However, the conventional armrest does not have any adjustment function.